Reporting for Duty!
by Yurosoku
Summary: Trey is ill and Cinque takes care of him. What could go wrong?


Reporting for Duty!

The summer breeze washed over the academy, a beautiful day with clear skies with the perfect temperature of warm air with the breeze carrying the cool with it, no classes today as it was a holiday for one day off from school. No missions, no trials, no exams, it was a perfect day.

At least Cinque thought it would be if she wasn't alone.

The ginger haired member of class 0 pouted as she walked down the corridor of their dorm, leaving the kitchen after a disappointing response from the class residential leader, Queen. The spec wearing class member had her own plans for joining Sice's cooking session, hoping to uncover the secrets to her excellent cupcake recipe.

All the other girls were off on their own plans, with Deuce on a date with Ace, least her pairing came true, Cater was at the range with Nine and Eight playing with the chocobos. Something about seeing if she could use the bird as a way to do quick hit and run methods with her gun for combat, which Cinque would already be there if it meant seeing Cater chasing the two boys on a bird with a mock gun and rubber bullets. But no, she wanted a day where there was no reminder of battles or schoolwork.

Seven was originally going to take it easy like Cinque, until several members of class five asked her for help on their projects and some girls asked for advice, and like a doting mother that refused to deny a child their aid…

Well suffice to say Cinque wasn't getting her to hang with today. Rem was with Machina, King and Jack for band practice, something about putting a band together for the summer festival for the school and apparently Deuce wasn't the only musically talented member in the team, Jack was pretty skilled at the guitar.

'Why is everyone so busy today?', she asked herself as she walked down the corridor without any thought of a direction.

However, before she decided to visit Mog she remembered not seeing Trey at all today. Not even in the library or at the school fountain where he'd usually be seen reading quietly. And she did her best to pretend that the girls that stared at him were just wondering what he was ready and NOT ogling him.

So she changed her direction and happily skipped to Trey's room, a beaming smile on her face replacing the frown she had earlier.

The boys' dorm was empty save for the moogles that floated around the place in their own fluffy world, the mace wielder counted the room numbers until she spotted the pristine cleaned golden number "3" proudly nailed onto the door. No doubt Trey cleaned it himself, always the perfectionist Cinque mused with a fond smile.

She gently knocked on the wooden door and waited for Trey to grant her permission. She hummed in peace occasionally bounced on one foot then shift to the other, before tilting her head to the left in confusion when she heard no response from the number three of class 0.

'Trey~? Are you wakey wakey?', gently asked the ginger haired girl.

She knocked again and got no response, but her sixth senses detected someone was in his room. The mace wielder grabbed the knob and turned it, opening the door to her surprise since Trey would lock it out of fear from Jack's pranks. Cinque couldn't blame him, last time the joker of the class managed to paint a moustache on his face when he was asleep. He refused to unlock his door at night for that reason alone, also because Sice sleep walks.

Entering his room, which was surprisingly dark as if it was night all of a sudden. She sees the blinds were closed shut but they fluttered in the breeze creating a symphony of wood "clicking" against each other, his uniform was thrown upon his desk chair. His jacket and shirt tossed upon the back of the chair while his white pants just strewn across the floor. Very unlike the neat and tidy Trey she knew and loved. Speaking of Trey, Cinque spotted a lump in the grey sheets in his bed.

She only spotted the tuffs blond hair sticking out from the sheets, a grip tugging the sheets near the edges of the blond. Curious and not fully aware, Cinque looked to her left and spotted his alarm clock, currently showing in bright neon green "12;45". The archer would have been up long ago for his morning exercise and breakfast with the other early birds, like Eight or King. Yet now seeing him sleeping in for so long was worrying.

'Trey~ Sleep time is over', Cinque pipped.

Trey mere groaned in response, burying himself deeper in his sheets as if hoping the thin blanket would muffle Cinque's voice. Concerned, Cinque gently shook him and with that Trey slowly dragged himself out of the sheets. Once he managed to sit up he placed his left hand on his forehead, and only when he removed his hand did Cinque see that he was in less than stellar condition. His entire face had a sheen of whiteness like a ghost, dark circles underneath his eyes with bits of the fringe plastered on his forehead.

'Cinque…', he slurred tiredly, his voice so low and croaky.

Concern washed over the ginger. 'Trey is sick?', she inquired worriedly.

'I fear I am...', he croaked.

Quickly the girl went to his bathroom and poured him a glass of water, handing it to him. With a quick "thanks", the blond class mate drank slowly but he only managed to take in a few minor sips before he handed it to her. Cinque didn't say anything to this but she did recall Queen during one of her reminders for missions, that a sick person must remain hydrated otherwise their condition will only grow worse.

Trey let out a shudder as he placed both hands on the sides of his head, taking slow breaths. 'By the gods…', he groaned. 'Where does it hurt?', Cinque asked. 'The head…stomach…oh god'.

Without another word, the archer lurched out of bed and sprinted for the door to his bathroom and slammed the door shut. Cinque grimaced when he heard the guttural sounds and heaving from behind the door. She could feel her own stomach twist with apprehension and worried her face would take the colour of a cucumber.

Eventually the sounds of Trey's agony ended and was replaced by the sounds of muffled flushing. Quickly the girl entered the bathroom to see Trey sitting down against the dresser by the toilet, looking even whiter than earlier with him shaking slightly. She knelt down to his level seeing only his bangs covering his eyes. Worry clasped the ginger's heart as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder in an attempt to try and cheer him up.

He let out a very weak chuckle as he looked at her. 'I apologize for the mess…', he said. 'Is ok, Jack's room still messiest', Cinque assured. '…That's a very good point', he sighed. Carefully, Cinque helped him back to his bed, and judging by how slow they had to move she had a good guess that his room will be his place to remain for the day. Once she helped settle him back into his bed, she could see him slowly relax as he allowed himself to sink into the soft mattress and rest his head on the pillows.

'Feel better~?', she asked warmly.

'A smidgen…though I believe it's because I emptied my stomach', he responded with his eyes remaining close.

Cinque smiled softly at him as he tried to remain still and relax his mind, it was all he could really do the way he is currently. There was something soothing about watching him sleep she noticed, not that she spied on him sleeping or anything like that. No she'd spot him just taking a few minutes to close his eyes to rest them, no one could beat Ace's sleeping habits. She gently ruffled his blond locks softly, surprised they still retained that softness she relished in.

She spotted a small smile etching on Trey's lips, content. Cinque beamed happily as she kept ruffling his hair and just enjoying the peace between them. 'I'm sorry you're stuck with me today', Trey mumbled. 'Cinque doesn't mindy mind, Cinque likes spending time with Trey~', she responded cheerily. Trey chuckled weakly at her, her adorable speech was something he rather enjoyed and found it endearing than annoying.

'Do you think you can drink some water?', she asked.

Trey made a face but he swallowed his dislike to the idea and nodded. Getting a fresh glass of water for him, Cinque handed him the glass. Trey sighed but he drank his unwanted liquid. He at least managed to drain half of the drink before his stomach pleaded him to cease in taking more of the pure drink. He handed back the drink to his friend before wiping the remains off his lips. 'I cannot believe I find water distasteful', he grunted.

'Weird~'. She mused. 'That's all Trey ever drinks'.

'What? Don't be silly, I drink milk', he states.

'…And?', she asked with a tilt of her head.

'…Sparkling water…', Trey muttered.

'No count! It's still water!'.

Trey laughed, not a hollow or low one but a genuine amused laugh, smiling at the pouting Cinque. There was something about "pouty Cinque" that just made him laugh and feel at ease. Maybe it was childish that a girl her age would still act like this yet he found her a comforting person, something to bring the cheer to the party when things got either too heavy for them deal or just a temporary escape from the turbulences of the war.

'Alright, and what do you drink?', he questioned.

'Milk!', proclaimed the mace wielder.

'I'm aware of your fondness for it…but chocolate milk isn't a healthy beverage', accused Trey.

'But it's yummy~', cooed Cinque.

'So is candy but you don't see Rem or Seven scarfing them down every day'.

'Cinque thinks Seven is scared of candy~'.

Trey loved this girl with all his heart, but even he wasn't kind enough to ask where that thought came from.

Before he could continue his interrogation, Trey suddenly let out a yawn. It would appear his lack of sleep from the night prior had finally came back to remind him of the needs of his body. He turned to his clock and to his shock, it was currently 7:45. Had Cinque been here all day with him? And where in the name of Etro did the time go? Either way, his body refused to give him any more time to think on this as his eyes began to droop.

Seeing this Cinque gently laid him on his back, and in a bold move, laid down beside him. She snuggled into his shoulder and mumbled "nap time", not even aware of the dark flush appearing on the boy.

And it had nothing to do with his illness…

*Next day*

Opening his eyes to see the slowly rotating fan above him, Trey rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his arm. His throat no longer hurt and he didn't feel any sense of nausea or the slightest aliment, in fact he felt great. Of course he chalked it to just being a 24-hour flu since he is one of class 0 members with the strongest immune system.

He tried to sit up but felt a weight on his chest. One look down and he spotted ginger hair and the face of pure contentment on Cinque's face. He gave her a warm smile as he gently petted her soft ginger hair, earning himself a sigh of approval from his classmate, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. Then her eyes opened up to look at him with that radiance she possessed, smiling cutely at him.

'Morning~', she cooed.

'Good morning', he responded softly.

Cinque giggled when he gently brushed her cheek his hand, leaning into his touch.

'Hey Trey have you- HOLY SHIVA'S ASS!'.

The two looked to see Machina, Jack and Sice by the now opened door, the former with the darkest blush on his face. Upon realizing the predicament Trey and Cinque were in, namely the latter was on top of him…in his bed…and they've been together all day yesterday… he understandingly panicked slightly.

'M-M-Machina! This isn't-

'AH HA! CALLED IT!', proclaimed Jack.

'Damn it Cinque I thought you had better taste than Trey', cursed Sice.

'Trey is best Trey~ He's nice and gentle~', Cinque defended with a pout.

Oh this poor girl, how naïve she is when she choose those two words to describe him…

At this Jack burst into laughter while Sice groaned in disgust…and Machina's face took on an even darker shade of red, no doubt the implications of those words ran wild in the poor boy's head.

'Oh man, Eight's gonna have a field day with this!', Jack said.

'I can't wait to tell Seven and Deuce about this little development…however gross it is', Sice added with an evil smirk.

'YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!', Trey spoke, flustered beyond words.

'Cinque and Trey are together now?', Cinque asked in the most confused manner they ever heard.

Trey froze and only by the colour of his cheeks did Cinque put two and two together. She squealed and instantly hugged him even tighter, positively glowing in the dark room.

'We won't keep ya from each other any longer, see you guys at class!', Jack sung as he grabbed the flabbergasted Machina and with his partner in crime dashed off.

Trey laid there, positively dreading what chaos his friend was about to unleash upon him when he mustered the energy to face the day. He just looks down to Cinque, who yes, is still beaming with the largest smile on her adorable face, staring at him lovingly. He sighed as he ruffled her hair too.

'I love you too Cinque', he said.

She squealed again and tackled him into a tight hug.

'Cinque loves Trey too!'.

Well, least he wouldn't be suffering alone it would seem.

*Later*

Normally Trey would be happy to go to class and learn, give others some knowledge on the world or just spend time with his friends. Today thought he just looked at the class room door as if he was standing at the gates of hell, already he could hear the classmates gossiping about his relationship with Cinque.

As for Cinque herself?

She was practically bouncing left and right glowing like the sun all morning, completely indifferent to the teasing her friends would unleash upon them. It was at times like this Trey desperately wished he had her ability to maintain this level of ignorance.

With a deep breath, he entered the classroom.

All voices went silent but all eyes were in turn focused on the two new couple, he could see the cat smiles and mischief in their eyes, namely Sice's and Jack's, those instigators of the whole thing. Machina, unsurprisingly, was still red and awkwardly scratching his neck. It seems he feels bad for what had transpired earlier this morning.

Good.

Yet among them all, the only person who wasn't smiling, was Queen. Now Trey didn't know if he should be worried that Queen had that look or relieved she won't be teasing them.

'So, word from the grapevine', Eight started.

It begins…

'HOLD IT!'.

All eyes fell on the class rep, who just adjusted her glasses before she got off her seat and approached the two. Trey steeled himself, ready for the mature and understanding Queen to speak her mind. She stood before them, arms folded as her eyes darted back and forth between the archer and mace wielder, concern within them.

Millions of questions and outcomes begun to speculate in the mind of the most knowledgeable member of class 0. Did she disapprove of the pair? Hardly he thought, knowing Queen was above such petty accusations and knows neither of the two would have any ill intents to each other. Plus, as Nine stated years ago, Cinque would be the only one who'd be able to deal with "loud mouth Trey". Why Trey hadn't planted an arrow in the dragoon's backside is beyond his comprehension.

'Did you two use protection?', she asked.

…Why did he not prepare for this?

The entire room went dead silent, all smirks gone and mischief died faster than Nine's chances of acing the holiday exam. All eyes fell on the class rep, some astounded by her question and some sitting there no doubt wondering why none had thought to ask such a question. Not out of concern no, but to tease the blond. It would be the goldmine for someone like Sice.

'Protection for what?', Cinque asked.

'For…sex Cinque', Queen said, patiently and calmly.

'…What's sex?'.

…AND WHY DID HE NOT PREPARE HIMSELF FOR THIS ONE!?

Queen's eyes almost burst through her glasses, her jaw smacked open as Trey could see Machina practically fall backwards in shock. Trey's own face sported the darkest red he never knew his face could make, he didn't know what he was dumbfounded from the most, the question Queen asked or the fact Cinque, at sixteen mind you, didn't know about…that subject.

Everyone else had a different reaction, some like Rem and Deuce blushed at the word, understandingly, those two couldn't watch a romantic film without blushing at the kissing scenes. Nine, Ace, Eight and King, well at least the more mature of the four maintained their composed looks, while King looked like he was ready to have the best laugh of his life.

Seven just looked uncomfortable, quietly hugging her arms with a soft hue of red across her beautiful face while Jack just shrugged it off with a small chuckle but he retained that goofy class clown smile on his face. Sice however?

She grabbed her jacket and buried her face into it on the desk, laughing so hard that (and this may be because he held some form of resentment for her causing this) he hoped she'd choke.

Cinque however just smiled innocently at everyone, completely unaware of the situation she had just created. Trey tried to use his mouth and convey a reasonable response to Cinque…being Cinque, but all he could offer were weak gasps or wheezes of pure astonishment.

Queen cleared her throat although the red was still colouring her cheeks, adjusting her glasses. With all the faith he had Trey prayed Queen would spare him the task of explaining the "birds and the bees" to Cinque. That was one set of knowledge he would be more than happy to keep to himself.

'Trey…when you have time, please explain to Cinque about sexual reproduction', she instructed.

Nope, there is no mercy for this boy.

Queen hurriedly returned to her desk, and the entire room erupted in laughter.

Now Trey wished he was still sick…

A/N: This became a lot longer than I had thought! A simple one shot turned to a full story, so hope ye enjoyed! Stay awesome but most importantly stay safe!


End file.
